


Consequence

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Kings
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose/Michelle “Rose taking charge of her daughter” (for kings_kinks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mother/daughter incest.
> 
> I don't own them.

Rose stood in the threshold of Michelle’s room, leaning there until her daughter noticed her in the mirror. She watched Michelle pause her strokes with the brush she was running through her thick hair.

“Mother.”

She ignored the tension, stepping through it with the quick, assured pace with which she walked the halls of the palace...always a queen before a mother. Her daughter did not turn, as if watching Rose in the mirror made her less real.

“So, you escaped catastrophe.” Once again. But even Rose was not cruel to say that much.

“Jack and I both,” Michelle said quietly.

Rose pursed her lips. “You are fortunate that your brother cares for you so much.”

“More than my mother it seems.” She did not meet Rose’s eyes, even in the mirror, as she spoke. But Rose took hold of her shoulders with a firm hand.

“My hand was forced. You will not rule Gilboa as Jack will; your trials would have been short, and you would have been better for it.”

Michelle turned then, looking up at Rose with those ever questioning, ever lost eyes. Rose had always felt like she did not know where the girl had inherited such a naïve gaze.

“So you are here to...punish me for...what exactly?”

Rose ran her fingers through Michelle’s hair almost lovingly. She had her father’s hair—full and soft. There was so much of Silas in Michelle, and Rose wondered if that was perhaps why he loved her to a fault. But she lacked his strength; she lacked his direction.

“I’m here to teach you a lesson, Michelle—not for making the mistake but for failing to properly think about the consequences of your actions time and again. You are no longer a girl...and you will no longer get any special consideration from me. And you may as well stop expecting it from you father, as you have broken that ridiculous vow.”

She picked up Michelle’s brush and ran her fingers over the stiff, boar bristles. her daughter’s eyes widened in what Rose could only assume was disbelief. It was not a punishment that Michelle had been made to endure often, but she was no longer ill. And her father, with his staying hand, was locked in his study with one of his moods for company.

Rose canted her head. “If you insist upon acting like a child, Michelle, I will simply treat you like one until you learn.”

“Mother...”

“Up.” Rose shook her finger.

Michelle was slow to rise, but she made no other argument. She wore a short, cotton nightgown, leaving the backs of her thighs bare, and that was what Rose had most counted on. She gripped the back of her daughter’s neck firmly and guided her to the bed, pushing her face down onto it.

She was pretty bent and prone, but Rose only observed this dispassionately before brining the back of the brush down against one of her thighs. It was late enough that they would not be disturbed. Her dragon was every present, but Thomasina knew not to interfere even if she could hear the way Michelle yelped.

Rose remembered taking the same punishment as a child. She had learned to avoid it when she could, but there came a point where she could endure it with quiet dignity. Michelle, however, was soon in tears. With the last of the strokes, Rose wondered if it was the pain or the shock of it that brought on her daughter’s sobs. Either way, she did not stop until Michelle’s thighs were deliciously red.

“There now, Michelle,” she said, laying the brush aside and sweeping her daughter’s hair back from her face, “perhaps you will think more next time.”

“I wanted something all my own,” Michelle managed between sniffs.

“Of course you did. But you must always think of the consequences of your selfishness.” So like her father. So like Silas who insisted upon having each and every thing he wanted regardless of what his excess might bring. Rose ran her fingertips up Michelle’s thighs and between her legs.

It did not surprise her that her daughter had given herself to Silas’s cocker spaniel. He was just the type of simpering fool that she would fall hopelessly for. But as Rose stroked Michelle through her cotton and lace panties, she found her delightfully wet.

“How interesting,” she whispered, bending low to touch her lips to Michelle’s ear. “Is this, perhaps, something you’ve been waiting for, my dear?”

“I don’t know...” Michelle sounded conflicted enough, but Rose needed little more permission that that. She pushed the fabric aside, pressing two of her fingers easily inside her daughter and sighing softly at the warmth.

Michelle moaned, pressing her hips back, and Rose tasted her salty skin as she kissed her neck. It was perhaps the closest she had ever been to the adult Michelle, save perfunctory embraces. But she quickly pulled away.

“I hope you’ve learned,” Rose said quietly.  
Her footsteps rang with consequence as she walked away. There were so few things for which Rose was prepared to pay any price.


End file.
